Especially for You
by RedMisty14
Summary: Songfic AU CloudxAeris. A belated valentine's fic. Aerith is back, just as she promised and everyone is happy as the true couple are reunited.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to SquareEnix. Song belongs to Kylie Monogue and Jason Donnovan

**Especially For You**

The bar was not crowded but there were a few more people than usual. Tifa welcomed them all, serving their drinks with a smile but every so often, her eyes would fall upon the corner of the room, where two people were sitting. The corner of her lips tugged at as she watched the male, a blonde-haired tall figure lean over and kiss the brunette female on the cheek and his hand slowly slid into hers. The female blushed and Tifa saw her lips move as indication that she was talking to him. Tifa smiled to herself, no longer feeling any jealousy or anger over their relationship. She knew that they were meant to be and she was not going to stand in the way of that. Without a second thought, she turned and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone," she greeted when all eyes turned on her, causing her to blush a little. "Uh…I just want to say to Aerith that we're glad she's back with us and I'm sure we all wish her the best of luck with Cloud."

The room erupted into cheers and Tifa saw Yuffie jumping up and down by the dartboard, cheering excitedly. Even Vincent, who was sitting on the stool beside the board, clapped with a small smile tugging at his lips. Cloud pulled Aerith closer to him and smiled a little but Aerith was beaming.

"And this song is for you two!" Tifa added, pressing the play button on the CD player. The room went silent as the music played softly. Cloud locked eyes with Tifa, nodding a little in thanks. The barmaid smiled back. She had chosen this song because every time it had played in the bar, Cloud had been around somewhere and it was obvious it made him think of Aerith.

**_I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart I thought of you _**

Cloud suddenly stood up and outstretched his hand to Aerith, who was blinking in surprise. The onlookers held their breath as the Cetra smiled and let him pull her to her feet. **_  
_**

**_You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same_**

Everyone watched as Cloud kept hold of her hand and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. It was obvious he was nervous about the act. Tifa could not remember the last time she had seen his cheeks so flushed. Yuffie interrupted the silence.

"Hell yeah Cloud!"

Everyone started cheering again and Aerith giggled, looking up into Cloud's eyes.****

I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that I'm next to you

Cid and Barret soon lost interest in the love scene and went back to drinking and discussing ShinRa. Yuffie returned to her game of darts with Rude and Reno. Nanaki wandered up to the counter, sitting beside Tifa.

"Amazing isn't it?" he questioned, watching the couple sway gently.**_  
_**

**_No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you_**

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they're meant to be." The firewolf tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, they are. I'm glad you can see that Tifa."**_  
_**

**_And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is _**_**  
Especially for you**_

Aerith let her head rest on Cloud's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. His grip tightened around her waist as he returned the affectionate gesture.

"I missed you so much," she sighed softly.****

Cloud lifted his head and smiled as he saw other couple's joining in with the slow dance before his eyes met Aerith's again.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you too."**_  
_**

_**And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is **_

**_Especially for you_**

Aerith grinned before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yuffie spotted them first, giving off a loud wolf-whistle, which got everyone's attention. Aerith pulled back, sending the ninja a grin as the song came to a close. As soon as the music stopped, everyone cheered the couple again, causing them both to blush. Cloud, however, had a genuine smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around Aerith's shoulders. Tifa smiled and held up her glass in a toast.

"To the true couple of Avalanche," she said. Everyone happily repeated the words as Aerith turned and placed another kiss on Cloud's lips.

* * *


End file.
